Friend Like Me
thumb|250px"Friend Like Me" é uma canção cantada pelo Gênio (Robin Williams) no filme da animação da Disney Aladdin. Ela é cantada enquanto o Gênio mostra seus poderes a Aladdin, inclusive convocando dançarinos, dizendo-lhe de uma forma musical, como que ele é um amigo diferente de qualquer outro. Ele também demonstra as muitas possibilidades que Aladdin pode desejar. Foi a primeira cena do filme, que teve sua animação terminada com uma diferença no design dos personagens. A canção foi nomeada para o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original e foi a última indicação de Ashman. Durante os créditos do filme, há uma reprise instrumental da canção. A canção foi usada para segmentos estrelando o Gênio nas versões do Fantasmic da Flórida e de Tóquio, do World of Color da Disney California Adventure e Disney Dreams na Disneylândia Paris! Letra Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So what-cha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! Versão brasileira Gênio falando: - amo, eu creio que o senhor não imagina o que ganhou. Enquanto o sr. vai ruminar, eu vou iluminar as possibilidades... Ali babá e os 40 ladrões, muito dinheiro tinham pra contar Mas o meu amo é bem mais feliz, os seus desejos vou realizar. É um lutador que tem a força, e muita munição pra gastar, Tem soco forte, pimba! que nocaute! é só pegar a lâmpada e esfregar. - o que deseja? Pode pedir senhor, é só pedir pra mim Faça o seu pedido, eu anoto Nunca teve um amigo assim A vida é um restaurant Eu sou seu maitre sim, Vem cá diga o que vai querer, Nunca teve um amigo assim. Aqui o serviço é completo, É o patrão, o rei, o xá, Pode dizer o que vai querer Mais um pouco de blá blá blá Toda comida aqui, é sua aladdin É só pedir, tamos aí Nunca teve um amigo assim. Ha ha ha, bumba Ha ha ha, não não... Ha ha ha, blá blá blá... Isso é uma cabeça, Ou será uma bola, Ou serei um coelho, Da minha cartola... Pode ser um boom! - hm, que beleza! E eu digo abracadabra, dividir E agora tudo vai sumir... Então não fique boqueaberto, Estou aqui só pra te atender, Sou um grande gênio diplomado, Oque quiser é só dizer. Estou ansioso para usar o meu poder, É só pra isso que eu aqui estou, E desta lista quilométrica, Esfregue a lâmpada e verá quem sou, ê ô Pode falar senhor, seus desejos para mim Eu sei que eu faço, seu ricaço Você nunca teve amigo, nunca teve amigo Você nunca teve amigo, nunca teve amigo Você nun-ca te-ve amigo assim... Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Você nunca teve amigo assim! Vídeo Aladdin - Nunca Teve um Amigo Assim HD Categoria:Canções Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Canções de Heróis